


Conversations With A Bloody Bastard

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Don't Touch Leonard's Coat, Gary & Leonard Friendship, Leonard DOESN'T Like John, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Leonard doesn't like John for a multitude of reasons.
Relationships: Gary Green & Leonard Snart, John Constantine/Gary Green, Leonard Snart/Behrad Tomaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Conversations With A Bloody Bastard

Honestly, being brought back to life wasn’t the worst thing that happened to Leonard. Being alive had its perks. One being the man currently stealing his blanket after a night of toking and having sex. Meeting Behrad had been an added bonus to the whole being alive thing. He was too good for a guy like Leonard but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth — unlike certain people who didn’t even have the decency of changing their trench coat or at least washing it.

No matter how much he loved his friend Gary, Leonard had no patience for John Constantine. Weasel was a good name for him and he had taken to using Mick’s nickname for the warlock. He couldn’t stand the man, in fact there were times that Leonard wanted to use his cold gun on the man. Especially, when he broke Gary’s heart for the millionth time. He would never truly understand what a nice guy like Gary saw in an asshole like John. 

At least Leonard admitted from time to time that he didn’t deserve Behrad, but he refused to let the younger man go even if things went sour in the end. John, however, could neither admit he loved Gary or treat him right. In fact, Leonard had expressed his doubts about Gary wishing to become John’s apprentice. He didn’t want to see his friend hurt but knew how much Gary wanted to learn how to use magic. Gary seemed pretty happy and he was helping John find the loom.

So when Leonard heard that Gary had been kidnapped by Damien from right underneath John’s nose, the thief went to go find him. Finding John in the docking bay, Leonard saw John dragging a sled wearing one of his prized possessions — his beloved parka. Unlike the warlock, he had a few coats (okay, maybe too many) in his wardrobe to change out of when one got dirty. Now here John was wearing one, instead of comforting the man he supposedly loved. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Captain Cold?” Leonard snidely.

“Antarctica, Nate told me I could find one of the loom pieces there.”

“John, I never took you for being a stupid man. No, wait, that is a lie. I always thought you were stupid but this is taking it to a whole new level.”

“Look mate, I know you don’t like me but…”

“Of course, I don’t like you. Not only are you stealing one of my jackets and not being very subtle about it but you don’t really seem to appreciate the fact that Gary loves you but I digress. Did you ever think that it wasn’t Nate you spoke to?”

“Bloody Bastard… Charlie!”

“Yes, Charlie. They are the ones that don’t want you to find the loom.”

“Fuck.”

Smirking at the angry warlock, Leonard was about to walk away but not before saying, “Damien tried to kill your boyfriend by the way. Maybe you should go check on him.”

Leaving John behind, he decided to pick up his coat later from the floor. He had a totem bearer that he needed to show his appreciation too.


End file.
